Death Quest
by Rainmist-and-Lilymist
Summary: Kodi is on a dangerous quest, most likely one that will end with death, but she has to go through with the quest, no matter what.


**Hey! This is my new story! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own, else I would be rich, which I am not.**

* * *

><p>Dylan,<p>

I'm being followed by them. I'm not sure exactly what _they_ are yet… but I'm pretty sure I'm going to be finding out soon. Tell Chiron that I'm okay, for now, I guess. I know that Iris-Messaging would be easier to do, but as it sadly is, I do not have a drachma on me at the moment neither do Luke or Nicholas.

I don't know if I'll make it back in time for Christmas, in that case, tell my dad that I'm alright, and nothing's wrong. Don't tell him anything that will get him all worked up… because you know him, he'll try to come after me, and at the moment, that's not what I need. Oh, yea, and tell Brandon I miss him… I guess you could tell him that I'm alright, though he'll figure out that I'm not at some point, but what do you have to lose?

How long have I been gone? A month? Or is it two months? I cannot remember which… No I'm not getting amnesia, definitely not amnesia, I've just been on this quest far too long for my likings.

Nicholas and Luke seem fine, but that might just be an act. I have no clue, I can hardly tell night from day anymore, that's just how boring this quest has become. Even though it's not boring at all, it's keeping us all entertained, in a bad way I guess you could put it.

It's getting too dangerous to come into the mortal world alone, do not come pit out of that camp without at least one very powerful weapon, and one very good swordsman, or else you're pretty much dead. I promise I'm not making any of this up, though you should already know this… but knowing you…

I really want to come home… Tell everyone I miss them, so do Nicholas and Luke.

~Kodi

* * *

><p>Hey there. If you read the letter before this and you still are reading this then I guess you think this is all fake? Well, would you rather learn the truth or hear the fake story that I have in order for you to hear? Hope that was the truth, because that's what I'm gonna be telling you. This is all real, all this happened to me, believe it or not. Though I'd rather like to not believe it than believe it, because some of this stuff gives me the creeps even now.<p>

My two friends, Nicholas Byrd and Luke Jace, accompanied me on this quest, they could tell you the truth, not that they would like to repeat the actions that came throughout that whole quest, not that I really want to… but what has to be done, has to be done.

I'm Kodi, a fifteen-year-old girl with long dark dusty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Yea I know what you're thinking. Isn't Kodi a guy's name? Well… In my case, no. Kodi is _not_ a guy's name. Don't confuse it with it, or else you won't see the next day, night whatever time it happens to be. I guess I figured myself a pretty normal kid, well… I knew there was _something_ wrong with me, other than the fact that I have dyslexia and ADD.

I used to see things that nobody else could see, and ended up in every one of my schools being called the weird girl. Hey, can't blame them for what I saw and what they couldn't. I went to quite a few schools, about one a year sometimes I could stay a little longer. Reasons why I got kicked out of schools: things go bad on field trips, some teacher doesn't like me at all so they continuously get me in trouble and I get put on probation and then finally expelled, and some other really stupid reasons I'd rather not get into now.

Dad had planned on taking me out to do some stuff that weekend, camping or hiking most likely. Not saying I didn't enjoy that stuff, I loved going camping and hiking with my dad. I was practically the son he never had that was his daughter. Makes sense right? Yea, I know it doesn't, but whatever.

Okay, so Dad planned on taking me out to do stuff, but some pretty serious things happened. First, Dad got in a car accident, and had some pretty bad injuries, so that meant no camping or hiking for a while. While Dad was in the hospital, my dad's friend, Eric Peterson, watched me. Or as I'd like to call it 'stalked' me. He followed me _everywhere_, and took my dad's words seriously. "Don't let her out of your eyesight, she can be a handful once she's outta your view." That definitely made me feel loved. Second, Eric's girlfriend, Natalie Carter, got sick, I mean _deathly_ sick, and so taking care of me was like a chore for Eric. At first I was thinking, _Oh, okay this is normal… just some pretty bad stuff. _Second thing that came to mind was _I'm cursed, and I'm going to get anyone that cares for me hurt._

And then I ran away.

I got pretty far before Eric noticed and started calling my phone, which I eventually turned off, because it got so irritating that he wouldn't stop calling me. I wasn't sure if he had called the police yet or not, but I sure didn't stick around long enough to find out.

I slipped down into an alley, to stay out of view of the people that might be looking for me. I decided that maybe running away wasn't such a good idea, but I couldn't go back because I was afraid that I would get someone else hurt.

The alley looked kind of creepy, nothing that I wasn't used to. I wondered where I would go next. I didn't really have anywhere else to go, except back to Eric's house, and I really didn't want to cause him any more trouble than I already had.

"What're you doin' down here?" a voice asked from somewhere ahead of me. I took a couple of steps, cautiously toward the end of the alley. There was a guy who had seen better days just behind a pile of junk. "A runaway?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

I wondered how he knew I was running away, but I didn't ask. Instead I just nodded.

The guy smiled, and for a moment I thought I saw a man that looked like he belonged in Bill Gates house and was a butler for Bill. "Running from what?" he asked his eyes silver-gray eyes glinting curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders. It wasn't the fact that I didn't want to talk to this guy, it was the fact that I had no clue what I was running from really. "I'm cursed," I said after a couple moments.

The guy chuckled. "And might I ask what this curse might be? And who might have cursed you?"

"Everyone that's been taking care of me, and caring for me has either gotten hurt or sick lately," I muttered. "God cursed me."

"Gods," he murmured so softly that I almost didn't hear what he said. "That sounds like a pretty serious curse to put on a pretty girl like you."

Now this guy was starting to creep me out. I mean really. What guy that's got to be at least thirty who's a _hobo_ tells a girl that she's pretty without her thinking he's going to kidnap her or something? "I've got to be going now," I said as I turned around.

"You've got nothing to worry about my dear," he said his voice sounded different from when he had just spoken. "I know who you are. And I think, if you focused a little more, you could probably tell who I was."

The guy still sounded creepy but I turned back around to face him. "How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"I've heard a lot about you," he said. "Your mother speaks very fondly of you," he said.

I frowned. "You know my mother? She's dead," I said. Now I was beginning to think this guy was crazy as well as a creepy old hobo dude.

"No, no my dear. Your mother is very much alive," he said. "Walk with me." He stood up and I was very tempted to run, but I guessed running wasn't going to get me anywhere, especially when he already knew who I was. Plus, I _really_ wanted to know who my mom was. So, like the idiot I am, I followed him down to the end of the alley, which had a turn around the corner I hadn't noticed before now. "I know your mother very well," he started. "Very intelligent. You have her looks," he said with a little bit of a smile.

I attempted to stare him down, I was just beginning to see what he really looked like; a teenager, maybe my age maybe a little bit older, with sandy brown hair and blue eyes and a huge bright smile plastered across his face. I didn't understand how he could look like a hobo and a cute guy at the same time, but I didn't argue. "Who are you?" I demanded.

One side of his smile went up a little bit into a smirk. "Are you sure you want to know who I am?" he asked me. I just about smacked him for asking me that, because _of course_ I wanted to know who he was, but instead I nodded. "I am Apollo."

"Like the Greek god of prophecy, the sun?" I asked, now kind of interested but at the same time freaked out that this, _this_, guy was a Greek god, and yet he looked like a teenager instead of an old wrinkly guy I had expected for him to be.

He nodded his head. "What were you expecting?"

"A wrinkly old guy?" I suggested.

"Na I don't like looking like them much," Apollo said.

"Oh?" I said, trying to sound interested.

"You're taking this pretty well," Apollo noted looking at me also changing the subject. I hate it when people change the subject.

"When you see things other people don't see, you kinda get used to surprises," I muttered. "So it doesn't really surprise me that you're Apollo."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't question. "Would it surprise you if I told you that I was sent to get you and bring you back to camp?" he asked me.

To be truthful, all the stuff he was saying now was making sense, him being the god of prophecy and the sun, him knowing my mother, him being here to take me to this _camp_ and everything I'd seen since, oh I don't know when. "Not really," I murmured as I turned my head around to look behind me, I felt like someone was watching me, but I couldn't tell exactly where or who it was.

He nodded as if he had expected me to say that him coming to get me hadn't really surprised me. "Come, we must hurry to the camp… I sense we are being followed," he murmured as he continued down the alley.

Naturally I followed Apollo like the idiot I am. We came to the end of the alley. Was I expecting something magical to happen? Yea, I guess you could say that. But no, of course, nothing happened. He stood there staring at the wall for a moment.

"Hmm… Musta made a wrong turn," he muttered half to himself.

"How do you get lost in an alley? Especially when you're a _god_?" I muttered rolling my eyes as he turned toward me. "Lemme guess, we have to scale our way over the wall or something?"

"No," he said like I was the dumbest person in the world, "we have to turn around and go down the alleyway and go a different way."

_Okay, seriously? You're a god… shouldn't you _know_ which way to go… and never get lost?_ Those were a few of the thoughts running through my mind, plus a couple others that weren't as nice. I followed him down the alleyway grumbling to myself as he led me in the direction to the same place we'd started at.

"Be quiet," he murmured.

I almost screamed at him that I wasn't even talking, but I didn't speak a word, because I knew that something was around and I knew it was definitely _not_ friendly. I followed him on my tiptoes, making the least amount of noise possible.

"Not that quiet," he muttered shaking his head a little bit.

I scowled at him for that. We turned down a new part of the alley I hadn't even noticed before, probably some stupid thing that he just made possible for me to see. And once again, like the dummy I am, I followed him into the new part of the alley without questioning.

Apparently him being a god made me not want to question anything, because most likely I thought he would try to blast me to pieces or something. But that made no sense, he wasn't being unfriendly or anything, he was quite relaxed for something bad lingering around here, and I just seemed to think he had the power to blast me. Not a clue why I would even think that either.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, so this is the first chapter of Death Quest. Tell me what you think! Have a good daynight (or whatever the time happens to be)**


End file.
